Manual Para Iniciantes
by Becka-ah
Summary: "Ok, como se faz uma sinopse pra essas coisas? Deveria ter um manual ou algo assim, quer dizer, como eu vou reduzir a minha vida inteira em apenas 250 caractéres? Huh? Por que não só ler a história pra saber como é? Alguém realmente deveria me responder, ou melhor, alguém deveria escrever o bendito do manual...Ah vai, talvez eu mesma escreva." -Marcelinne Cornell.
1. Chapter 1: Medo

E aí caras,

Essa é uma história que surgiu na minha cabeça do nada. Eu não tenho nada planejado e vou deixar as coisas seguirem seu fluxo e ficar só no improviso. Também agradeceria se vocês deixassem um comentário sobre o que acharam, e me ajudarem com o que eu poderia melhorar, tanto com a parte de erros ortográficos como com a parte do enredo. Peço também um pouco de compreensão, já que é a minha primeira fanfic e tudo mais...

Maaas Ok. De qualquer jeito, avante com a história: Eu não possuo Bleach e nenhum de seus personagens :'(

* * *

Capitulo 1: Medo

Corro o mais rápido que posso. Não devo estar correndo por muito tempo. Sei que corro muito rápido e demoro a me cansar. Devido à prática, posso chegar aonde quiser com muita rapidez: eu sempre tive certa facilidade com esportes e me considero uma pessoa muito energética e disposta, mas, enquanto sinto um calafrio correr pela minha espinha, não consigo deixar de pensar que não importa o quanto eu corra- nunca estarei longe o suficiente daquela rua. Sinto meus músculos da panturrilha se contraírem juntamente com a familiar sensação do solo duro do asfalto sob meus calcanhares. O ambiente pouco iluminado e amplo da rua me obriga a ficar atenta, com esse sentimento de desespero fazendo meu coração palpitar mais rápido.

Eu tenho essa teoria: existem dois tipos de reações, a inativa e a ativa. Ambas extremas e opostas uma a outra. Esta primeira é quando se age na defensiva: aqueles que esperam o problema chegar e, quando ele chega não fazem nada para impedir. Talvez por que são covardes, acabam sempre dando pra trás, são aqueles que nunca atacam e ficam na sua zona de conforto, só esperando as coisas se resolverem, independentemente do resultado final. A segunda são aqueles que sempre tentam combater, seja o que for, seja como for. Eles sempre estão no meio do problema, completamente imersos e sempre pensando num meio de contra-atacar. Um exemplo prático é quando se está com medo.

Quando se está com medo, um medo verdadeiro. Daqueles extremos que sacodem seu corpo inteiro com tremores e te fazem encarar cada ponto e cantinho que sua visão alcança,-analisando, procurando- temendo que alguma coisa surja das sombras pra te atacar. Aquele que te dá um sentimento de desespero e te faz temer o pior, que faz seu coração subir para a garganta e você suar não importa quão frio esteja. Aquele que te faz agir no instinto e determina quem você realmente é: um ativo, ou um inativo.

Quando o medo ataca, você não sabe o que fazer e se encontra mobilizado no lugar, sem mover seus músculos, paralisado. Seus pulmões se contraem e o sangue drena rápido em direção as extremidades do seu corpo liberando adrenalina, porém tudo o que você faz é esperar ele chegar, sem fazer nada para impedir, só esperando as coisas se resolverem. Independentemente do resultado final.

Quando o medo ataca, sua mente dispara e pensamentos e estratégias se atropelam: você planeja não só os próximos passos do inimigo, mas também os seus. Seus músculos ficam tensos e,- apesar de sentir a insegurança e duvidar do resultado- estes se movem como se tivessem própria força de vontade e os famosos instintos se fazem presentes, prontos para contra-atacar e combater, seja o que for, seja como for.

Tudo depende: inativo ou ativo?

Um medo primordial atacava meus sentidos e me fazia desejar estar dentro de um quarto fechado: onde seria muito mais fácil localizar uma ameaça e procurar um modo de me proteger, já sabendo por qual direção o inimigo atacaria. Meus olhos se movem agitados, e só agora percebo que nunca fui boa em filosofia, mas acabei de criar uma tese sobre um sentimento tão complexo como o medo. Momentos de desespero fazem isso. Eles nos fazem pensar sobre fatos da nossa vida. Principalmente daqueles que se sobressaem: remorsos, sonhos e expectativas, os fracassos, os sucessos, os amigos e a família... Todo aquele cliché de "a vida passar diante dos seus olhos"...

É, momentos de desespero realmente nos fazem pensar.

Entretanto, mesmo com toda a consideração feita anteriormente, me encontro confusa sobre em qual das duas classificações de minha tese eu me encaixaria. Meus músculos se movem sem que eu comande, é puro instinto, mas mesmo assim não consigo pensar em o que fazer além de correr até que minhas pernas caiam. Seria eu uma ativa? Se bem que falta aquela atitude, aquela resposta, aquela coisa toda de enfrentar o seu medo, certo? Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa depois de ter visto o que vi, não é?

Meus pulmões se enchem e esvaziam rapidamente com cada respiração que tomo. Minha garganta arde de tão seca que está. Sinto o ar frio bater em minha bochecha, me dando aquela sensação de satisfação e alivio e, ao mesmo tempo, de queimação, devido à alta temperatura de meu corpo. A ideia de arrancar a minha blusa de lã e me expor ao ar gélido da noite se torna cada vez mais atraente enquanto minha respiração se torna mais acelerada e barulhenta, mas me encontro incapaz de qualquer movimento a não ser o de minhas pernas que se movem freneticamente pela rua irregular e esburacada de uma ladeira.

Arrisco uma olhadela atrás do ombro e não vejo nada além da grande subida- que agora chegava ao fim-, iluminada por alguns postes de luz. Só fui capaz de procurar bem brevemente, mas tenho certeza que se o que acabei de ver estivesse me seguindo, eu com certeza teria sido capaz de enxergar. Sinto minhas pernas amolecerem e a adrenalina se extinguir. Reclino-me contra um poste perto de um mercadinho na esquina de um cruzamento. Agora que estou parada e já sem energia, finalmente relaxo e por causa do cansaço, suponho, sem me importar com a sujeira, me sento na calçada e tento recuperar o fôlego. Tenho que respirar pela boca para suprir minha necessidade de oxigênio. Meu cabelo, agora sem a influência do vento, insistia em grudar na minha testa molhada de suor. Oh Deus, e agora? Certamente, deveria ir pra casa, tomar um banho, um chá de camomila para acalmar os nervos e ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa: um seriado de romance meloso ou um filme de comédia bem estúpido. São os piores tipos mas os mais assistidos.

Tudo bem, isso pode parecer estúpido e vocês podem até me julgarem louca, - eu mesma estou me convencendo de que a razão pela qual estou correndo a 50 km/h, no meio de uma noite fria de novembro e fazendo repercussões filosóficas sobre o efeito do medo nas pessoas talvez seja pura maluquice- mas o que acabei de presenciar, senhoras e senhores, não foi um simples roubo de carro, casa, de mão armada ou não, nem algum estuprador atrás de mais uma vitima ou um bêbado que andava muito solitário e estava afim de companhia- se é que me entendem-, não. O que eu acabei de ver, na verdade, foi um horrendo bicho de corpo gigantesco e com uma máscara assustadora como cara.

Eu realmente preciso tomar uma atitude.

* * *

Pois é...Essa foi a introdução, pessoal. Caso alguém goste ou tenha algum conselho sobre qualquer melhoria sobre a história, seja de ortografia ou no enredo, eu adoraria ver um comentário ;))). Aguardo ansiosamente.

Obrigado por lerem e espero que tenham gostado :3

Becka-ah.


	2. Chapter 2: Tumor

E aí galera?

Postei um novo capítulo, vendo que a introdução ficou muito pequena, um pouco maior. Decidi usar esses capítulos iniciais para caracteriza-la melhor e estabelecer sua situação antes de coloca-la na trama com os personagens de Bleach, por isso poderá demorar mais um capítulo para a reunião acontecer. Obrigada para todos aqueles que estiverem lendo e eu realmente espero que gostem ;). Qualquer conselho, opiniões sobre a história ou o enredo que quiserem compartilhar comigo são muito bem vindos, assim como erros de gramática que acharem. Também peço desculpa por esses últimos caso tenha XP.

Bleach e seus personagens não pertencem a mim. :`(

* * *

Capítulo 2: Tumor

-"Alô?" Uma pausa. – "Gostaria de agendar uma consulta..." Baguncei os papéis na minha mesa até achar o pedacinho de papel cartolina. –"... Com o Doutor Saito Haramashi". Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos úmidos da raiz até as pontas e sacudi as gotículas de água que ficaram em minhas mãos.

Eu sempre achei que aqueles folhetos e cartõezinhos de visita só serviam pra fazer bagunça na sua bolsa, pra ocupar espaço na sua agenda ou simplesmente pra serem perdidos ou jogados fora nem mesmo um dia depois de recebidos. Bem, agora eu amo esses cartõezinhos. Estava procurando minhas chaves na noite passada e tinha esse amontoado de papéis que me impediam de procurar direito na minha bolsa. Enquanto xingava o tempo por estar passando, passei os olhos de relance por um dos cartões plastificados e achei um daqueles de clinica, era de quando fui fazer um exame, desses de rotina do qual nem me lembro mais, e abaixo da palavra _neurologista _tinha o nome e o número do médico para contato.

_-"Qual o nome do paciente?". _A voz era de uma mulher, provavelmente jovem levando em conta o tom estridente e o barulho que o chiclete faz ao ela mastigar entre as frases. Como fundo o barulho daqueles telefones típicos de hospitais, e o murmurar baixo das atendentes se faziam presentes junto com o chiar ocasional do telefone.

-"Marcelinne Cornnel, 19 anos". Suspiro. Era tarde da noite quando cheguei em casa quarta-feira passada. Depois de passar pelo menos 30 minutos tentando me localizar e procurar um modo de chegar em casa: não estava disposta a ir a pé, tanto por causa da fatiga e por já ter escurecido, portanto peguei um táxi e cheguei em casa 40 minutos depois. Aparentemente eu havia corrido uma quantidade considerável. Algumas ruas de Tóquio se tornam realmente perigosas após as 11 da noite... Sabe? Por causa das gangues atuantes e becos escuros...

-"_Pode soletrar, por favor?"_ Sempre tive problemas por causa do meu nome. Incrível como algumas pequenas diferenças na pronúncia pode mudar seu nome completamente: o nome estrangeiro já conseguiu ser confundido com "marcerianne", "mascerina" e etc. E não vou nem mencionar os erros com o sobrenome, aí as pessoas acrescentam tantas letras que fica parecendo um nome arábico. –"_Ok, vou precisar de um documento e número para contato, você já tem cadastro...?"._

Após alguns poucos minutos mais eu tinha uma consulta para sexta-feira ás 14 horas. Joguei o telefone no sofá no lugar vazio ao meu lado e esfreguei os olhos com os dedos. Havia se passado uma semana em que eu não conseguia dormir. Quando escurecia, eu corria para dentro de casa e passava a noite inteira tentando me manter ocupada. Eu escutava o mesmo repertório de músicas, lia um livro sempre diferente, assistia filmes sobre gêneros variados, fazia palavras cruzadas, estudava, também lendo livros, ou assistindo aqueles documentários na televisão, sim isso é estudar para mim. Formei-me ano passado e decidi passar um ano de folga: adquirir novas experiências, madurecer um pouco mais, enriquecer o meu currículo e me preparar um pouco mais para os futuros testes. Por isso me mudei para o Japão. Radical, não? Estava desde o primeiro ano no ensino médio tentando convencer meus pais a me deixarem ir. Depois de eles negarem pela quarta vez na semana, eu decidi começar a ter aulas de japonês escondido. Meu pai achava que eu era muito nova pra essas coisas, que eu não ia conseguir viver sozinha do outro lado do mundo, onde se falam uma língua diferente, onde se têm costumes diferentes, sem uma forma de sustento, uma casa ou família para me ajudar. Também não ajudava o fato de minha mãe ser super-protetora, mas eu não a culpo. Minha mãe perdeu um filho, um ano antes de eu nascer. Ela era muito jovem e a gravidez era muito arriscada. O bebe nasceu prematuro e fraco demais, acabou morrendo duas horas depois na UTI.

Acho que depois disso, qualquer mãe iria teria algumas reservas em relação a perder um filho de vista. Ela não fala muito nisso, mas eu percebo que de vez em quando ela fica meio triste e melancólica, principalmente no mês de agosto. Eu acho que foi o mês em que meu irmão nasceu e morreu, mas eu nunca tive coragem o suficiente de perguntar a ela.

Eu consegui bancar minhas aulas com minhas economias de natais, aniversários e comemorações passadas por algumas semanas. Mas depois de dois meses de aulas de japonês escondido, meu pai acabou descobrindo quando ligaram em casa falando sobre uma reunião que teria com os pais para discutir o desempenho dos alunos. Que coisa não? Pois é.

Meu pai, após uma conversa séria sobre meu mau comportamento e de como eu pude mentir pra eles com a minha mãe, teve uma conversa muito tão séria quanto comigo, devo dizer que no início estava aquele silêncio em que ambas as partes já sabem o porquê de estarem reunidas na mesa de jantar. Tem todo aquele jogo de olhares e conversas mentais, só esperando alguém abordar o assunto. Eu me lembro de ficar arrependida por ter mentido para meus pais após o fim da conversa. Depois de o meu pai quebrar o gelo, as coisas avançaram rápido, houve mais ação na parte dele do que na minha: ele fazia as perguntas, das qual ele já sabia a resposta, e eu as respondia, cada vez mais com um pressentimento ruim na boca do estomago. Eu sempre fui de causar muitos problemas, sempre me meter em confusões, seja de propósito ou sem querer. Mas no final, ou eu era pega no flagra ou eu sempre admitia ter feito algo errado e acabava pedindo desculpas. Eles me desculpavam, diziam para eu nunca repetir aquilo, ou me colocavam de castigo e, de um jeito ou de outro, tudo acabava bem e ninguém nunca tocava no assunto, a não ser naquelas conversas de família quando acabamos dando muitas gargalhadas vendo o álbum de fotos e desenterrando o passado. Porém dessa vez terminou diferente. Minha mãe que havia ficado encostada na soleira da porta o tempo todo, enquanto meu pai se desprendera do joguinho de detetive e suspeito e havia parado de gritar para retomar o fôlego, se aproximou, em passos lentos e silenciosos até ela estar do lado do meu pai. Ela olhou bem nos meus olhos, umedeceu os lábios e, ao invés das ultimas palavras de "_Não faça isso novamente"_ que eu estava esperando_, _ela me mandou ir escovar os dentes e ir dormir. Sem a mínima vontade de protestar, passei pelo lado do meu pai me encolhendo com medo de que ele mudasse de ideia e me fizesse sentar na cadeira para ele me dar mais uma bronca, e subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

No dia seguinte minha mãe fala que eu posso ir para uma viagem após eu me formar na escola com algumas condições: Eles pagariam as passagens de avião e a minha moradia com tanto que eu me sustentasse quando eu chegasse lá. Eu ia voltar a ter aulas de japonês _e começaria _a fazer aulas de _defesa pessoal, _(aparentemente isso faria minha mãe ficar mais segura sobre eu ter de andar nas ruas onde as pessoas podem tomar proveito de mim, tanto por eu ser uma garota quanto por eu ser estrangeira. Mas parando para pensar agora, aproveitadores existem em todos os lugares e, mesmo se eu fizesse as aulas, não acredito que ajudaria algo e por mim tudo bem, eu nunca cheguei a precisar realmente. Na hora nada disso me ocorreu é claro.) eu estava animada demais para perceber as falhas nos planos de meus pais e, sem mencionar que pra mim, naquela época, defesa pessoal me pareceu algo extremamente radical. Como algo parecido com Karatê, ou artes marciais, ou os filmes do Jack Chan, ou qualquer coisa que envolva um monte socos e chutes fenomenais. Passava tardes na frente da televisão imitando os golpes, só pra ficar grandemente desapontada quando as aulas começaram.

Outra condição é que eu deveria ter a autorização deles para qualquer coisa que eu decidisse fazer em relação á moradia, o que eu ia fazer, onde trabalharia etc., eu teria que me dedicar completamente aos meus estudos e caso eu aprontasse algo, isso levaria a imediata consideração dos termos.

Suspirei novamente e me levantei do sofá, a sola de meus pés descalços contra o chão macio e acolchoado do carpete da sala me dando uma sensação de conforto, me fazia mais sozinha quando os únicos barulhos no apartamento eram pequenos ruídos que eu fazia ao andar. Olhei para a janela e notei que o sol já estava se pondo. Acho que eram por volta das 6 horas da tarde, o barulho da cidade agitada ao longe começava a se fazer mais evidente à medida que as luzes dos carros, prédios e postes de luz começavam a aparecer perto do horizonte. Uma das mudanças que eu realmente senti, foi o silêncio.

Eu não tenho nenhum irmão ou irmã, era só eu, minha mãe e meu pai. Apesar de nós sermos apenas três, eu tenho uma família bem grande e unida e, dizem, que minha mãe é muito carismática e meu pai bem-humorado. Pessoalmente, eu não sei por que as pessoas acham isso. Meu pai não é de fazer piada, e as que ele faz não costumam ter a menor graça. E isso porque elas não o viram de TPM. Por que quando ele levanta com o pé esquerdo, qualquer coisa o irrita, ele reclama de tudo e se torna insuportável estar perto dele nas primeiras horas do dia. Especialmente quando eu voltava das minhas aulas de futebol de manhã no primário, suja de lama e toda suada. Acho que ele ficava meio chateado por eu agir mais como um menino do que a filhinha do papai que ele queria que eu fosse. O fato de ele estar mal-humorado só trazia esses pequenos fatos da vida a tona e o dia acabava parecendo durar muito mais do que 12 horas.

Mas se eu fosse arriscar um palpite, eu diria que é por causa de seu jeito de falar: ele não liga muito para o que as pessoas pensam. Eu nunca o vi pra baixo por causa de uma algo que as pessoas o tenham dito. Na verdade, acho que ele só é incrivelmente relaxado a ponto de ter preguiça até de reagir ás criticas dos outros. Minha tia, Eugene, fala que eu puxei muito para o meu pai. Ela fala que apesar de eu ser a copia da minha mãe a minha personalidade é completamente toda do meu pai. Ele nunca foi de fazer piada, e mesmo quando ele fazia, elas tendiam não ter a menor graça, mas por causa de sua personalidade, acabamos vivenciando algumas situações bem cômicas e criando umas boas lembranças pra se contar para os netos. Daqueles em que todos sentam em um meio círculo e é cheia de expressões faciais e gestos agitados. E eu também sou muito preguiçosa. Sobre a minha mãe eu concordo plenamente. Ela tem esse jeito amável e tudo que ela faz dá certo, uma grande perfeccionista. Minha mãe é a caçula de quatro e meu pai o do meio de três.

Nós nunca ficávamos em silêncio. Tinha sempre a minha mãe cantarolando na cozinha, ou o meu pai assistindo as reprises dos jogos de futebol americano, ou quando eles decidiam conversar cada um em um cômodo diferente, o rádio na sala de estar sempre ligado. E também tinha sempre os amigos dos meus pais, seja em uma tarde após o almoço, ou para o jantar, mas a casa quase sempre estava cheia e movimentada. Meus parentes também vinham ocasionalmente: tias, minha avó e meu outro avô, tios e principalmente primos. Às vezes eram as amigas do trabalho da minha mãe que viraram amigas do meu pai também, ou os amigos do meu pai da faculdade, que até agora minha mãe não aprendeu a gostar. O clube do livro que de vez em quando dava uma passada para tomar o café da tarde, ou os amigos do trabalho do meu pai vinham para o jantar. Então nós nunca ficávamos em silêncio.

Lá eu também tinha muitos amigos. Estudei na mesa escola por anos e tive bastante tempo para conhecer muita gente. Também tinha os meus amigos do futebol e, mais tarde, os da aula de defesa pessoal. Esta ultima era formada basicamente por meninas, enquanto a primeira era repleta de meninos. Percebo agora como a raça feminina sempre foi descriminada como a mais fraca. Em comparação, nos dias de hoje eu praticamente não tenho amigos. Algo que realmente me surpreendeu, sempre estive repleta de amigos e família que me amam, mas aparentemente, eu perdi meu jeito: não consigo socializar com desconhecidos.

Sem contar a Audrey dos livros é claro. A Audrey é uma leitora fervorosa que visita frequentemente à biblioteca, acabamos fazendo amizade, devo acrescentar que por iniciativa dela. Se perguntar pelo volume mais velho de um famoso Shakespeare conta como iniciativa.

Mas olhando em volta do apartamento, em direção ao corredor escuro que dava para o único quarto do apartamento, percebeu que realmente sentia falta de sua família. Talvez ligasse amanhã. Quem sabe até uma visita? Seria bom revê-los novamente após tantos meses. Já era novembro e logo as férias de inverno chegariam. Outra coisa que tive de me adaptar. Eles têm três férias aqui. Uma no final de Julho, que são as férias de verão, outra no final de março, as férias da primavera, e por último no mês de dezembro, férias de inverno.

Eu consegui um bom emprego em uma livraria. Eu entro as oito e saio às cinco da tarde. Houve muitas criticas vindas dos meus pais. Eles queriam que eu trabalhasse em algo que prendesse a atenção das pessoas. Como um estágio na universidade Tokyo Daigaku, considerada a maior faculdade do Japão. Minha mãe após assistir tantas serie televisivas, como _House, Grey's Anatomy, E.R., _etc., tinha um tipo de admiração pela carreia médica. Seria como um sonho para ela poder dizer que sua filha é uma medica tão boa quanto _Gregory House_ ou _Teddy Altman._

Mas acho que a verdade é que eu não sei o que quero fazer. A razão pela qual vim para o Japão foi por que sempre tive certa fascinação pela cultura japonesa, porque necessitava de um descanso após tantos anos trabalhando duro para manter a minha parte do acordo, eu não queria ter que voltar a passar noites em claro, embaixo de livros grossos, tendo que abrir a mão de várias festas e um possível namorado. Entretanto, ter uma grande fixação pelo mundo de anime também me ajudou a manter o desejo de continuar é claro.

Lancei mais um olhar para a janela, em direção a todos os pontinhos vermelhos e amarelos que brilhavam na distância. Era escuro agora. A brisa que entrava pela frestinha da janela agora se tornava um vento frio que gelava todo o pequeno apartamento. Olhei para o relógio na mesinha de café entre o sofá e a televisão. _06h26min_ dizia. Fechei a janela e caminhei pelo corredor até o meu quarto. Estava cansada. Se fosse para a cama agora, quem dera consiga dormir um pouco. Talvez se eu me deitasse, lê-se um livro, acalmasse minha mente e controlasse minha respiração, talvez, eu consiga obter mais do que quatro horas de sono esta noite. Nunca tive problemas para dormir quando morava com meus pais. Eu sempre chegava cansada demais de tanto correr, brincar e, nos últimos anos, estudar e me esforçar nas aulas, era sempre fácil demais cair no sono no sofá após a janta, ou após um banho depois da escola.

Meu quarto era simples, nunca tive um bom senso pra moda ou um dom secreto para decoração. O pequeno cômodo tem seu espaço estufado de coisas: almofadas empilham pela cama de casal encostada na parede, com o edredom bagunçado e pendendo mais para a esquerda, mostrando o colchão na parte direita; Nunca vi a razão em arrumar a cama: menos de 8 horas depois eu estaria jogada sobre ela, bagunçando tudo novamente; Nas paredes pendurei quantos quadros eu pude espremer entre a janela e a prateleira de madeira cor caramelo que pendia na parede atrás da cama; Nos primeiros meses tudo parecia novidade e eu estava louca para começar a mobilhar meu recém-comprado apartamento. As paredes do lado esquerdo e direito eram de um tom magenta suave enquanto as da porta e a da janela eram de um papel de parede _Varanasi_. Era um presente do meu tio Jonathan; Quando o ganhei, pensei em trocar, por ser muito sofisticado e não pensar que fosse casar com o quarto de uma menina de 19 anos como eu, porém após colá-lo ao lado das paredes magenta, e perceber o contraste entre eles, mudei minha opinião e acabei ligando para meu tio para agradecer pelo presente novamente. Algumas roupas estavam jogadas sobre a pequena cadeira perto da escrivaninha na parede contraria da cama, ao lado da porta. Era uma mesinha miúda que se escondia embaixo de papeis espalhados, livros abertos, minha bolsa e mais peças de roupa: Esta fora um presente de meu primo George, filho da tia Eugene. Era uma peça de bom gosto com finas linhas cravadas na borda e com um tom similar ao da prateleira cor mel. _Essa é madeira da boa_ disse ele enquanto eu desembrulhava o embrulho de papel da peça. Realmente, era uma madeira muito boa, levando em conta que aguentou á meus maus tratos ao longo do ano. Meu primo foi outra pessoa para quem liguei para agradecer o presente novamente.

Joguei-me na bagunça de tecido em que se encontrava minha cama. Espreguicei-me em meio às almofadas e apreciei o sentimento de relaxamento quando meus músculos doloridos se esticaram. Ajeitei-me bem no centro da cama e puxei o edredom de baixo do meu corpo, fazia frio e meu pijama fino de algodão de mangas longas não parecia o suficiente para parar os leves calafrios que o frio me causava. Enrolei-me no edredom e me rodeei com as almofadas macias e de tamanhos variados. Eu gosto muito do meu quarto, apesar de ser meu e eu morar distante de meus familiares, ele era formado por coisas que os mesmos me deram. Sempre que escrevo ou ponho algo sobre minha escrivaninha, penso no George e minha tia, quando acordo, a primeira coisa que vejo são as paredes, o que faz eu me lembrar de todas as vezes que tio Jon me deixou dirigir sua velha picape para ir ao mercadinho comprar as despesas para o jantar.

Essas noites em claro e todo o cansaço e desanimo que vieram me desgastando nos últimos dias me permitiram fazer uma aprofundada reflexão sofre "o antes e o depois", as vantagens e desvantagens dessa viagem. Acredito que após tanto tempo sem contato humano, me tornei meio depressiva e nesse momento enquanto encaro o teto no escuro, torcendo para pegar no sono, percebo que estou realmente sozinha, e que não consigo deixar de desejar a minha vida na América. Antes não podia passar sequer uma hora sem pensar no que seria dessa viagem, cheia de expectativas: que eu acharia, finalmente, um namorado, que faria dezenas de amigos os qual, ao voltar para casa, eu pudesse contar todas as nossas aventuras para minha família e todos ficariam impressionados com a minha capacidade de socializar com pessoas tão diferentes de mim. Mas o que mais me chateou, foi perceber que minha vontade de provar que realmente fiz uma escolha certa e que podia me virar sozinha estava completamente destruída, deixando somente a vontade de voltar pra casa e viver com os agrados dos meus pais. Talvez essa ideia de mudar tão cedo não tenha sido uma ideia tão boa quanto pensei no inicio, assim como a vida no mundo real não era tão cheio de facilidades como no mundo que criei pra mim mesma. Nem era eu tão capaz quanto eu pensei que fosse.

E no deu isso tudo? Essa febre de conhecer o mundo, de fazer novas experiências me levou direto para o consultório de um neurologista, temendo um tumor no crânio, depois de ter visto um mostro assombroso que me fez correr o equivalente a uma maratona.

* * *

E acabou. Ufa! Eu que não estou muito acostumada em escrever muito no computador, apesar de ser mais prático, tenho um pouco de dificuldade em escrever grandes textos.

Obrigado a todos que se despuderam a ler minha história, deixem um comentário sobre o que acharam da minha melodramática personagem se quizerem...sem pressão...pode mandar. Por favor...

Acho que até o dia 5 de novembro já terei algo para postar. Até lá então e obrigado novamente!


End file.
